


A Bad Day

by Vera_Petrova33



Category: The Good Doctor (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24092761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vera_Petrova33/pseuds/Vera_Petrova33
Summary: Lim had a very bad day...
Relationships: Audrey Lim/Neil Melendez, limlendez - Relationship
Kudos: 12





	A Bad Day

Lim今天过得很糟糕，从半夜被水龙头滴水的声音吵醒开始。她顶着一头乱发，皱着眉头用尽全力跟那一小块金属过不去，虽然她心里清楚，水滴不停地漏出并不是因为她没有拧紧水龙头。过了一会儿她放弃了，自暴自弃地将身体扔进软得像云朵一样的床上，把头埋在了纺织物里，尽量忽视滴答滴答的声音。明天还有一场重要的手术，她必须要赶紧入眠。

早上起来的时候她在镜子里看到自己眼睛下面两片浓重的阴影，发出了不满意的咕哝声。匆匆吃了一点面包，她穿上皮衣手里拿着头盔，心情稍稍缓解。看见她的宝贝坐骑闪闪发光的样子，Lim心情好极了，昨晚的阴霾一扫而空。

感受着风从头盔下边沿漏进来，她觉得自己像长出了翅膀飞起来一样自由。速度不停的上升，路边的风景快速的后退，她从来没有像飙车的时候这样清醒，警惕。越是刺激，她越是冷静。

突然出现在视野中的一张报纸快速飞向她的脸，下意识的躲避让她失去了控制，车身晃了晃。还好Lim在失控的边缘又找回了平衡。可惜在她分神的时候，没看到后方的车已经到了她的左后方。她离那辆车太近了。

“嘀————”粗暴的喇叭声让她猛地刹住。Lim感受到了一小股撞击力从斜后方传来，她拼命想要站稳，脚落在地上的时候，摩托车的车身重重地朝她压来，她只从车上跳了下去。

“Sonof a…”她把头盔取下来，甩了甩被头盔压得有些变形的头发。口袋里的电话突然响了起来，她看都没看就压掉了，医院不管有什么事情，都会有许多的医生可以解决，但是马路上的恶棍必须由她来收拾。

她没理会隐隐作痛的小腿，和后面的司机吵了起来。Audrey Lim从来都不是软柿子，没人能在和她争吵中占到便宜。她觉得自己说得非常有道理，随时都有可能把这个满脸胡须的大汉说得跪地求饶。直到男人威胁说要给警察打电话。Lim心虚了，她不想再被吊销驾照。

“你该感到幸运，我的车没有被撞坏，不然我今天一定会把你大卸八块。”她说完狠狠瞪了那人两眼，心疼地摸了摸车身擦花的地方。坚硬的地面给如同镜面一般的漆留下了可恶的痕迹。

等她到办公室，已经有些晚了，今天安排了10点的手术。她收拾收拾心情，在办公室里反复观看关于这场手术的资料。她其实有点犹豫，昨天为了这台手术，Claire和Shaun与她争辩了很久，他们甚至说服了Melendez。但Lim作为外科主任，她要考虑的事情远比新奇的手术方法要多得多。虽然Shaun的方法听起来确实有一定的机会，但这样风险还是太大了，她不能同意。

如果换做以前她没有当主任的时候，她说不定会同意这个方案。Lim想到这觉得很讽刺，她怎么能和以前比，以前她不用面对董事会烦人又无聊的问题，以前她不用面对成山成山的文书，以前她还有个成熟帅气身材健美的男朋友。

Lim按了按自己的太阳穴，把这些乱七八糟的想法都抛在了脑后。总体来说她还是喜欢自己的新工作的，这是她一直以来都想要的。对那些说她不行的人竖起中指，她从最不起眼的身份，通过自己的努力爬到这个位置，没有人再敢看不起她。

就在她准备离开办公室的时候，Glassman敲门进入了她的办公室。她不知道为了什么，但是看见Glassman手里关于这场手术的文件时，Lim有种非常不好的预感。

* * *

“下次你们要是再绕过我去找院长，你们俩就一起滚蛋。”Lim的声音不自觉地提高。她把‘新方案’甩到了面前的桌子上。一直以来，她都不觉得自己是一个喜欢独揽大权的上司。直到这次，Claire怂恿Shaun去和Glassman说了新的方案。

Lim压住自己的火气。她不喜欢被人背叛的感觉。Claire和Shaun站在办公桌前，一言不发，Shaun缓缓地说“我本来不想的，Claire说这样是对病人负责。”他无意识地出卖了自己的队友。

Claire也没有感到多么惊讶，她一直都知道Shaun一定会说实话。她没有觉得自己做错了，他们的新方案非常牢靠，一定会以最小的代价救病人的命。她虽然对越级感到抱歉，可她必须要这么做。

“抱歉，但这个方案是我们连夜想出来的，一定会比保守治疗要好。”

“问题的根结不在这里。”Lim摆出了她很久都没有用过的严肃面孔，上一次她这么生气还是在和Neil在竞争主任位置的时候。

“你有什么想法，直接告诉我。如果我没有同意，你就找更好的说辞来说服我，不要在尝试一次失败以后，就想着去找我的上司。”

Lim说完才发现Neil站在门口，她不知道他什么时候出现在那里的。“好了，现在请离开这里，去准备你们的手术。记住，这种事情没有下一次。”

“你不觉得有些太严厉了吗？一大早怎么这么大的火气。”Neil关上了办公室的门，坐在了办公桌对面的椅子上。

他这句话说得实在不妙，完全是在火上浇油。“我一直以来都在宽容他们，就是太过宽容，让他们以为我真的没有底线。还有你，你竟然纵容他们这样做。”Lim控制着自己的下颌，不要发出磨牙的声音。

“我也不知道这事情，我第一时间就想通知你，可是你当时不在办公室，打电话也不接。”Neil摊了摊手，表示自己也没有办法。

Lim想起了自己早上压掉的电话。好吧，也许他说的是真的。她在心里同意，但嘴上依旧不放松。“你这是在为他们求情吗？”，她的眼睛眯了一下，就一秒钟，气氛变得更危险了。

“没有，我只是说，这个方案真的不错。”Melendez对她说话的方式感到不满，却只是皱了皱眉头。

“去吧。去准备手术吧。”Lim突然泄了气，她意识到自己是在往Neil身上发泄。Neil离开以后，她陷入了座位中，沉思了起来。

* * *

手术结束了，Melendez一如既往地精准，他们用最小的代价拯救了病人的生命。Lim站在手术室外面，看见Neil从里面出来。她走近他，靠着墙，“看起来你是对的，这场手术成功了。”她没觉得自己做错了什么，那只是她的工作，然而她却站在这，用最蹩脚的方式表达今早无故对Melendez发泄的抱歉。

Lim知道，她的服软是对他最好的奖励。“你也没错，我们很有可能会失败，今天只是走运罢了。”Neil经历了几个小时的手术，也疲惫得靠在墙上。“我觉得很奇怪，你已经很久没有发过那么大的火了…”

“你什么意思？”Lim从墙上竖直了自己的身体，她感觉话题在往诡异的方向发展。

“你确定今天你那么生气，不是因为昨天的事吗？”Neil小心翼翼地提起昨天发生的事情。

“昨天的事？昨天什么事？”Lim一脸荒唐地看着他，很快她反应过来Neil说的是什么了，“不是吧？你竟然这样想…你怎么敢这样说我？”

“昨天你听到的事情，确实会让你分心，你得承认这点。”Neil双臂抱在身前，他不自觉地稍稍远离了Lim一些。他知道提起这件事，一定会让她抓狂。

“什么？你以为你和你的新小女朋友的事情会让我失去公正，让我发怒，让我口不择言吗？”Lim不敢相信Melendez刚刚提出了什么。

昨天，Lim不小心听到几个实习医师在走廊里八卦Claire的感情生活，Park分析地头头是道，说Claire喜欢上了Melendez。Morgan却爆出了更猛烈的料，她说Claire已经向Melendez说出了心意。

Lim听到这里就没有继续听下去了。实习生们也发现了她，赶紧停止了八卦。她就像没听到一样离开了那里，她不需要知道前男友的归属。一整晚她都在努力抗拒去想这件事。她害怕发现自己还存着什么心思。既然选择了分手，她就不应该对他的私人生活产生兴趣。她可没有因为这个事而感到生气，她是谁？她凭什么对此事感到生气？

她的情绪是从坏掉的水龙头开始变得糟糕，她心想着，一再肯定自己绝对没有因为Claire和Neil的事而感到生气。

“我没有那么说，但你确定那些事完全没有影响到你的情绪吗？”Neil的声音把她拉回这个尴尬可恶的现实世界。

“没有。”她叹了口气，摇摇头，忍不住翻了一个白眼“Neil，不是所有事情都和你有关，这个世界也不是绕着你转的。”Lim转身离开了，她很后悔自己来这里向Melendez那个混蛋低头。那个自大的蠢货，竟然觉得自己是在吃醋。Lim觉得自己受到了侮辱。

她甩上了办公室的门，看见桌子上堆积成山的文件，浑身无处爆发的怒火都燃烧了起来。她还要写这次手术的报告，一次她不同意的手术。FUCK IT.

今天这个日子她永远也忘不了，所有不好的事情集中到一起爆发。眼下她只有忘记一切烦恼，专心工作这个选项，不然今天的工作别想完成了。她从来都是一个效率极高的人，说到工作立刻就全神贯注起来。

精神高度集中的时候，时间也过得极快，转眼就到下班时间了。Lim可不想在下班的路上碰见Melendez，所以决定再工作一阵。

当Lim终于决定离开办公室的时候，去酒吧喝一杯这个想法突然跳了出来，现在没有什么比几杯Bourbon更能让她放松的了。

她在走进酒吧的时候，仔细地查找过了，Melendez不在这里，这是今天唯一值得庆幸的事情。如果那个混蛋在这里，Lim的一天就彻底毁灭了。

她舒坦地坐到自己的老座位上。就在她刚准备向酒保要酒的时候，Melendez不知道从哪个角落蹿了出来，坐在了她旁边。

OH GREAT.Her day is now officially ruined.

她明明检查过了，Melendez不在这里，他到底是从哪个鬼地方冒出来的。“你能去别的酒吧吗？这儿不欢迎你。”Lim想请这个‘好心情毁坏者’离开这里。

“没人规定这地方是你的地方，我也可以来，实际上，你在这里待过多少年，我就在这里待过多少年，凭什么我离开？”Neil边说边要了两杯酒，他觉得有点热，于是把衣服外套脱了下来，搭在了椅背上。

本来故事发展到这个时候，就该是Lim提出她会离开，选择别的酒吧。但是Audrey Lim和Neil Melendez一样的固执。她挑衅一般地将酒杯里的酒一饮而尽，然后把杯子在空中倒了过来，她挑了挑眉毛“想贿赂我让你留在这里，一杯可不够。”

Lim只是一杯一杯地喝，并不和他说话。但看她的样子，放松了很多，再也没那么紧绷着了。

Melendez的手按住了Lim的胳膊，她正准备将这一杯也迅速送进胃里。“你这是想把自己灌醉？”

“没有，好不容易你买单，我不得多喝一点？”Lim一副要占便宜的态度。

“所以…你不生气了？”Melendez也端起酒杯，稍稍抿了一点。

Lim笑了，她大笑起来，顺手把散下来的头发都收到了肩后“对对对，因为我的前男友和他的手下成为了恋人而生闷气。我怎么把这一茬给忘了。”她戏剧般地停顿了一下，“不，Neil，我没有生气。你们男人的思维真是太好猜了，你不就是这么想的吗？‘前女友drama’在我这里不会发生。我只是今天不太顺利。”

“说说看”

“我不需要你的安慰。”又是一杯酒。

“那换我来说，我很好奇你昨天到底听到了多少？”Melendez用胳膊撑着头，转向Lim。“我觉得你大概是听了一半。Audrey，如果你要听八卦，就听全了，不然会出事的。”

Lim斜眼看了他一下，继续望着手里的酒杯。“你要教育我是吗？”

“Claire是向我说了，但我没有答应她。说实话，我很费解。你那么了解我，你怎么会觉得我会答应她？你和我，我们已经认识十几年了，你就是这样看我的？我会和与我有直接利益关系的住院医师产生恋情？那也太不专业了。你这样的想法才是低估我。”Neil假装伤心的样子，眉毛撇成了委屈的形状。

“别装了，我怎么想有什么关系？再说了，别忘记，你曾经很不专业地和你的同事发生了恋情。”Lim终于放过了她手里的酒杯。

“那倒是真的，虽然不专业，至少我们有过好时光不是么。”Neil露出一个温暖的笑容，仿佛他正在回忆那些快乐时光。

停了一会儿，Audrey听见自己说“你还记的上次我们坐在这得时候吗？”太糟糕了，你说这个干什么？停下，千万不要这样做，她在脑子里呐喊着阻止自己。

Neil感觉到了她语气中的变化。“你是说我们分手前，还是我们开始关系之前”他的语气里多了一分暧昧。

Lim希望时间可以在这一瞬间停住，她到底想要什么？她想要Neil吗？还是只想要一个可以在夜里取暖的人？她爱Neil吗？他们之间真的结束了吗？她的答案没有人能够给她。她知道如果她放任这段对话继续下去，他们今天最终会滚到Neil的床上去。但上一次，他们就是这样稀里糊涂开始的。这一次又有什么不同？

到最后还是会有一个心痛的结局。

“你想再试一次吗？”在Lim快要下决心推开他的时候，Neil问道。

“我们在一起的时候是我过得最开心的一段日子，当然我们也遇到了很多的麻烦和困难，但你愿意和我一起解决它们吗？”Neil向Lim伸出了手。

Lim睁大了眼睛，呆在了原地，她的问题尚未得到答案，眼前出现了一个不容错过的机会。她该怎么做？

她终于忍不住内心蠢蠢欲动的感情，即使她是最害怕有薄弱点的Dr.Audrey Lim，也逃不过爱情的魔爪。即使渴望拥有爱情，也不会让她变得脆弱，不会让她变成一个傻女人。

Audrey把手放在Neil的手上作为答案。一个大大的有点傻气的笑容出现在Neil的脸上，平时看起来帅气的面庞，笑起来却十分单纯。他拉着她的手，放在了自己的胸口。

“Well，看起来有些人这段时间也没有放弃锻炼嘛。”Audrey的手指轻抚在他领口暴露出来的皮肤上，充满了暗示意味。她确实想再次欣赏欣赏那个纹身。

“想要试试吗？”Neil挑起一边的眉毛，他乐于享受Audrey的邪恶趣味。

“还愣着干嘛，付钱。”她已经从椅子上离开了。

Lim的一天很糟糕，但是在这一天快要结束的时候，上天似乎给了她一个完美的解释。


End file.
